Instances
by Ledger.Lines
Summary: Three instances from the marauders' seventh year at Hogwarts showing how James and Lily finally got together.


**AN: This is for the One Hour Challenge by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose and was written in under one hour, I hope you like it **

"James Potter you are impossible!" Lily Evans, seventh year student was making quite a display of the famous Gryffindor temperament.

"Oh come on Lily," James' whine echoed down the corridor as he struggled to keep up with her march. "It was just one little prank. Besides you're not even friends with Snivelly anymore."

She stopped in her tracks causing him to collide into her as a bird would a window. "James I've asked you to stop using that name for him. I don't care whether or not we're friends, I'm certain you're the reason he's as he is anyways."

The boy rolled his eyes and made a quick attempt to flatten his unruly hair before countering her argument. "Lily look, we didn't know who would get the fixed flobberworm, we just knew which ones to look out for. It could've been Regulus or even Bellatrix for all we knew! Stop making excuses to be mad at me. I'm tired of it, just admit that you can't find any reasons to loathe me anymore."

"You are so-" her voice sputtered and died. Lily didn't even know what she had planned to say to finish off the insult. _So what exactly? I can't even think of an insult. Lily what's wrong with you? He's not even that good looking with that floppy hair, and those dreamy hazel eyes. _She snapped back into reality. In this reality she hated James no matter what her head was saying.

"I'm so what Lily? What could I possibly be now hm? Arrogant, obnoxious, annoying? You've called me those things a hundred times over and it still hurts Lily. Can't you just give me a chance?"

It was no use, Lily had retreated back into her regular habits, "No James and if you don't mind I have some studying to go do.

Later that week, Lily found herself studying in the common room with Remus, they were working on an essay for potions and Slughorn would not be marking it easily. As Lily turned the page of her book to find a reference, she heard a small whistle from the stairwell to the boy's dormitory.

Remus stood while Lily acted as though she hadn't heard the communication, "I have to go… find something in my room. Be right back." Lily nodded, Remus was really the worst for excuses.

She heard the soft padding of footsteps, and looked up to see James directly in front of her. "James, I'm studying I don't have time for a joke right now."

He sighed, "Actually Lily, I don't want to joke. I was wondering if you could help me out with the potions essay, I'm falling behind and I'd really appreciate some help."

Cringing inwardly at his use of her weakness to take care of people, she relented. "Okay James, what do you need help with?" It was almost worth it to see his eyes light up as he sat down. Where she expected he hadn't planned that far, he proved her wrong.

"Well I don't really understand the question he's asking here, are these supposed to be directly answered or was he just trying to guide us?"

"That's just an idea of something you can explore. Really essays are very open ended, when he says he wants an essay on the ethics of Felix Felicis he just wants you to argue a few points instead of answering all of the questions he asked."

He nodded, and began writing. At the sign of silence Remus came back into the room. Wariness emitted from him like heat from a dog. When he saw that they were working peacefully, he relaxed and sat down. "How did this happen?" the inquiry was innocent enough, but the look of excitement in his eyes suggested a plan.

"Well, James needed help with his essay and so I'm helping him a bit." Remus nodded and went back to his own work, the three of them worked peacefully in silence while the sun slowly set over the lake.

"Hey Lily guess what?" It had been a week since their essay was due, and Slughorn had marked it and returned the graded papers to their authors.

She turned to face James, "What?" She smiled at the look of glee on his face. It looked as though he might burst from the joy inside.

"I got full marks." When she said nothing, he continued, "On the essay. Lily you helped me pass! Not only pass but ace it. I aced it! I never thought I'd be able to say that. Wow I'm rambling, well I guess I'm just so happy-" He was cut off short by a hug from Lily. _A hug from Lily… wow this is nice. Her hair smells so good holy crap. Oh right, hugging back now. _

They pulled apart, "Wow James I'm so proud of you." He smiled at her, giddy with the praise. He noted the reddening of her cheeks when he continued to look at her. "Why the sudden interest in academics though? As far as I've seen your attention span is mostly dedicated to pranks." Her smile was sarcastic as usual, but this time he had an answer for her.

"Well you see, I figured since you care so much about grades maybe I should too. After all you spend a ton of time studying with Remus and he's only interested in friendship so why shouldn't I give it a go. I mean if it means spending more time with you then as far as I'm concerned I'll do nothing but study and quidditch for all eternity."

Lily was taken aback at his honesty. "Really James? You really focused on school to spend time with me? I didn't know I was that special."

The look on his face could only be described as shock. "Lily what do you mean? Of course you're that special. Do you think the last six and a half years have been a joke? I've been asking you out for at least the past 3 years just praying you'll say yes and you don't think you're that special? You are plain loopy."

She smiled at him "James I have a question for you. '

"Shoot."

"Will you go out with me?" James said nothing, he just stood there as if he'd been confunded. "James? Hello?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You're asking me out? Yes, yes a thousand times yes! Flaming fires and deep murky waters couldn't keep me from getting to this date." Then it hit him, "You mean after 3 years of me begging you to go out, in the end, you asked me?"

The satisfaction of pulling one over on James made her sort of giddy, "Well yes you weren't getting to the point so I thought I would." At that he grabbed her by the waist pulling her in and kissed her.

"Who's to the point now Evans?" She rolled her eyes, but as they walked away together, her hand found his, and they fit together as if they were made simply for holding each other.

**So I hope you liked it, reviews are always much appreciated **

**-L.L**


End file.
